Tomando Nota
by AnneM.Bell
Summary: E se eu disser que Draco Malfoy tem um diário? Bem... Segundo ele, não é bem um diário...
1. Me Chamem De Louco

**Capítulo um**

Acreditam se eu disser que Draco Malfoy tem um diário? Bem... Segundo ele, não é bem um diário.

Draco sentou-se em sua cama, estava de cabeça cheia, resolveu seguir um conselho dado à ele faz muito tempo. Pegou dentro de seu malão um livro qualquer e, depois de checar se estava em braco, catou uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a escrever tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

_Escute aqui, você __**não é **__um diário! Isso é coisa de garotas e por mais que eu recentemente tenha olhos para garotos, não significa que eu seja gay à ponto de tomar uma atitude muito feminina. Portanto você será meu __livro de notas__. Estou passando um sufoco, já não consigo controlar meus instintos e emoções. Sempre tive casos, mas nunca amei nenhuma das minhas... ahn, vitimas. Acho que me apaixonei por Harry Potter. Sim, pode me internar LN , mas não me apaixonei por Potter tendo um caso com ele, bem que eu gostaria, acontece que eu não deveria tê-lo espiado, saindo da tenda onde ele se reúne com os outros jogadores de Quadribol. Imaginem um moreno, todo molhado de suor, saindo, meio que desfilando, com alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos e com um sorriso simpático. Deve ser o sonho de muitas garotas, porém é o meu também. Harry Potter será meu, guarde minhas palavras! D.M._

Draco largou o livro, a ideia de namorar Harry Potter lhe subindo a cabeça. Mas agora ele precisava dormir. Colocou apenas a calça do pijama, ficando sem camisa. Deitou-se e pegou no sono, um par de olhos verdes em sua mente.

**Espero que gostem. Sinceramente, perdoem o capitulo curto. Prometo que o próximo irá ser melhor. Mas devo dizer que foi proposital. Espero que fiquem curiosos :P KKKK beijos e sapos de chocolate. :* I.S.**


	2. Devolva-me

Hey, voltei com mais um capítulo! Desculpem a demora! Estava sem esperanças com essa fanfic nesse site. Mas uma review me trouxe de volta a esperança. '

* * *

**2. Devolva-me**

* * *

Aquela noite Harry Potter sonhou com Draco Malfoy, para seu completo espanto. Foi um sonho bem estranho. Quando ele acordou, sentiu um gosto doce nos lábios e a visão de belos olhos cinzas piscou em sua mente. Os olhos de Draco...

-Merlim, que estranho -Harry comentou, mais consigo mesmo.

-Que foi, cara? -Perguntou Simas, que estava em pé, dobrando suas meias á beira da cama.

-Nada -Respondeu, incerto- Só... hah, acho estou enlouquecendo.

Harry se levantou e, sem esperar qualquer comentário de Simas, saiu de seu quarto, passou pelo Salão Comunal, sem ao menos dar uma olhada para certificar-se de que Rony e Mione não estavam por lá. Ele só queria ver uma pessoa, Draco. Na verdade, queria fitar os olhos dele. Não soube porquê, mas a vontade surgiu assim, de repente, pegando-o completamente de surpresa. Dessa forma, decidiu ir para o Salão Principal, tomar café e...

-Olhem! -Gritou uma garota loira, apontando para Harry. Todos voltaram seus olhos para ele- Harry Potter está de cuecas no corredor!

É mesmo! Esquecera de trocar de roupas! Droga! Enquanto todos que presenciavam a cena, riam como hienas, Harry corria de volta para seu quarto, mais que vermelho.

Que vergonha! Sair de seu quarto usando apenas blusa e cueca e ainda andar por Hogwarts sem sequer notar. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca se sentiu tão estranho.

Depois de se trocar, pentear os cabelos e dar o nó na gravata, criou coragem e, novamente, deixou seu quarto e o Salão Comunal. No caminho para o Salão Principal, Harry andava apreensivo, temia que logo seria apontado e se iniciaria uma chuva de gargalhadas. Ao sentar-se na mesa da Grifinória, saudou Ron.

-E aí, cara? -Ron respondeu, sorrindo de lado- Fiquei sabendo que você acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje.

-Não... -Disse Harry, passando os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina e avistando Draco, algo em seu peito ronronou, calmo. Sacudiu a cabeça, como se isso afastasse seus pensamentos. - Ahn, eu só... Tive um sonho estranho.

-Hum.

-Onde está Mione?

-Na biblioteca -Ron deu de ombros.

Após o café, os dois se dirigiram para a primeira aula, lá encontraram Mione.

Faltava apenas Poções e, como Ron transfigurou a orelha de Mione durante a aula, Harry estava se encaminhando sozinho para a entrada das masmorras.

Encontrou Draco Malfoy, longe dos outros sonserinos, parecendo totalmente absorto em seus pensamentos.

-Malfoy -Harry chamou, fazendo o loiro saltar de susto. - Porque está aqui?

Draco o encarou, surpreso por Harry ter tomado a iniciativa de falar com ele. O moreno notou que seu coração batia mais rápido enquanto encarou aquele par de olhos tão belos.

-Vou ter uma aula, Potter -Rude como sempre, dessa vez, isso provocou uma vontade insana em Harry- O que você quer?

-N-Nada. -Disse Harry, lembrando-se, involuntariamente, daquele doce sabor em seus lábios durante a aurora.

-Sozinho, Potter? -Perguntou Draco, sentindo um grau de esperança nascer em seu peito depois que o moreno gaguejou, ele havia acabado de dar falta de Ron e Mione- Abandonado pela sangue-ruim e pelo pobretão?

Harry nada disse, fitou-o apenas, chateado. Mas logo conformou-se, afinal, o que estava esperando? Que o loiro fosse mais gentil e cordial que um lorde?

_Lembre-se, Harry_, Ele pensou,_ É o Malfoy_.

Mas ele também não calaria, não era de se deixar abater.

-Vai ver se estou na esquina, Malfoy! -Ele mandou.

Draco não se conteve.

-Nova profissão, é? -Ele indagou, rindo-se- O que você faz na esquina? Roda a bolsinha?

Foi a gota d'água. Harry, irritadíssimo, levantou o punho, pronto para atacar, mas nesse exato segundo...

-Potter! -Esbravejou Snape, saindo da entrada de sua sala e indo até eles- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Harry novamente manteve-se em silencio. Draco se sentiu mal. Porvavelmente Harry pegaria um detenção.

Foi aí que teve uma ideia.

-Vai encarar? -O loiro perguntou, contra a sua vontade, levantou o punho e deu um soco no nariz de Harry.

Pego de surpresa, ele cambaleou e segurou o local atingido, agora, pingando sangue.

Snape nem soube o que fazer, ficara besta com a reação de Draco. Harry rapidamente se recuperou e avançou em Draco, com desejo de vingança. O loiro, amedrontado, segurou os braços de Harry e acabou sendo puxado. Ficaram cara a cara, Draco podia sentir o cheiro de sangue.

Então, o ódio tornou-se atração. Um fitou o lábio do outro, sentindo, ambos, uma vontade selvagem de romper o espaço.

_ Um pouco mais perto e..._

-Detenção -Snape sussurrou, horrorizado- Os dois, oito horas, minha sala.

Harry e Draco coraram, se encararam por mais um tempo, envergonhados, e recuperaram o senso o juízo e se soltaram.

* * *

Draco ia para seu Salão Comunal, um tanto alienado ao que acontecera entre ele e Harry. Se culpava por machucar o nariz dele. Mas ele adorou poder tocá-lo, sentir o perfume dele (Algo como sabonete de erva doce e morangos) e ver o brilho daqueles olhos tão verdes. Estremeceu só de recordar. Suspirou. Quando se deu conta, já estava em seu dormitório.

-Draco, você está com cara de tolo apaixonado -Comentou Blaise, rindo-se- Foi Potter?

O loiro empalideceu, suas batidas cardíacas falharam naquele segundo; não contara ao seu melhor amigo que nutria uma atração por Harry. Sendo assim, como ele sabia?

-O que lhe faz pensar isto? -Perguntou Draco, tentando esconder sua surpresa.

Blaise sorriu, timidamente.

-Havia um livreto, capa dura, na cor preta, em cima da sua cama...

-Você leu meu livro? -Draco explodiu.

-Sim -Blaise fingiu lamentar- E descobri que meu melhor amigo é recentemente um homossexual, assim como eu, o que é lamentavelmente incrível.

-O QUÊ? -Draco berrou.

Ficou besta, não acreditou ter _realmente_ escutado isto. Blaise estava zoando dele, só pode.

-Prove -Draco disse, sem pensar. Mas depois se tocou,** como ele provaria?**!

_Sorte que não há ninguém por perto_, pensou Blaise.

-Antes de lhe provar, saiba que gosto de um ruivo -O moreno aproximou-se de Draco, ficando à centimetros de distancia, colocando bastante ênfase em 'lhe provar'.

-E quem é? -Draco ficou curioso, deixando passar despercebido.

Mas não obteve sua resposta, Blaise diminuiu o espaço que havia entre eles e tascou um beijo na boca do loiro. E, Merlim que me perdoe, não era um beijo inoscente. Draco adorou a sensação de beijar outro garoto. mas lembrou-se de Harry e imediatamente afastou-se.

-O que foi? -Perguntou Blaise, indignado. Pelo jeito gostara da aproximação.

-Não me sinto bem fazendo isso -Draco arfou; até que fora bom, mas apostou que com Harry seria muito mais que isso.

-Desculpe minha falta de competência! -Blaise fingiu estar ofendido- Desculpe o fato de que não sou Potter.

Draco precisava de uma desculpa para se retirar daquele lugar. Olhou para o relógio, na mesa cabeceira e notou que faltavam alguns minutos para a detenção.

-Tenho que ir -Disse, rapidamente indo para a porta- Até.

* * *

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. **

**Em breve com mais. ;))**


	3. Confusos

**HeyHey! Voltei! Estou tão feliz com os comentários! Obrigada gente! :3**

**A**VISO: Essa fic não contém cenas de sexo, sejam elas implícitas ou explicitas. Pelos seguintes motivos, eles são adolescentes de dezesseis anos... Tudo bem, eu sei, hormônios! Mas é ai que entra o segundo motivo. Não sirvo para escrever isso.. Desculpem.. Quem sabe um dia ainda presenteio vocês com alguma fic super HOT.

**A**VISO2: Acrescentei uma P.O. -personagem original... ANNE! -Não, não sou eu. Por mais que pareça, a única coisa que a gente tem em comum é a cor do olho' Só coloquei ela aqui porque não consegui ver Hermione, Luna, Gina, Pansy ou qualquer uma delas apoiando os meninos pelo que vem por aí... :\

**Boa leitura ;***

* * *

**3. Confusos**

* * *

Harry estava caminhando em direção à sala de Snape. Contou à Ron e à Mione sobre o seu sonho estranho. Mione foi compreensiva, disse que era comum ter sonhos estranhos durante a, como ela havia dito mesmo, a puberdade; Ron corou até a alma e, sorrateiramente, pediu para falar com Harry antes de dormir...

Ele virou no corredor das masmorras, começou a surgirem em sua mente pensamentos sobre Draco. Chegou até a pensar em como ele é bonito. E hoje, mais cedo, quando sentiu aquele desejo ardente de beijar o loiro.

_Merlim! O que está acontecendo?_, Ele perguntou para si mesmo.

Era tudo muito estranho para ele, quero dizer, Draco é um garoto!

Assim que chegou na sala de Snape, bateu na porta.

-Entre -A voz de Snape ordenou.

Foi para junto deles; Snape estava sério e Draco, estranhamente corado.

-Vocês terão que organizar uns pergaminhos para mim -Anunciou Snape, num tom frio. -Por data e ordem alfabética.

Ele indicou com a cabeça uma enorme pilha de pergaminhos.

-Tem uma hora.

O professor se levantou, saiu da sala e a trancou.

Harry e Draco se encararam.

-Vamos logo -Disse Harry, sem ânimo. -Cada um organiza uma parte.

-Ok -Draco concordou, ainda vermelho.

O loiro puxou a varinha para começar a organizá-los; Harry o lançou um olhar questionante.

-Ele não disse nada sobre não usar magia.

Com um aceno com a varinha, a pilha foi separada em dois. Eles sentaram-se lado à lado. Depois de um tempo, foram pegar um pergaminho ao mesmo tempo e seus dedos tocaram-se leve e brevemente.

Foi a vez de Harry corar, enquanto Draco estremecia. Inconscientemente começaram a se aproximar. Draco começava a arfar, ânciava por isso. E antes que ambos pudessem perceber, os lábios tocaram-se uma, duas vezes, fazendo com que uma onda de calor os percorressem. O loiro rapidamente sentiu da boca do moreno contra a sua, lenta e quente, como um inexperiente. Mas logo Harry se afastou, com sobrancelhas erguidas, os olhos arregalados e boquiaberto.

_Harry também deve sentir alguma atração por mim_, Ele pensou, fechando os olhos e passando a lingua pelos lábios, _Se não, não teria me correspondido_.

Só que Harry parecia muito assustado e muito confuso. Nunca havia beijado ou sequer gostado de um garoto. Levantou-se, agitado, levitou sua parte da pilha e foi para um canto, longe de Draco, aproveitando que o loiro não estava olhando e...

-Para onde você vai? -A voz de Draco estava mais rouca que o normal.

Harry o fitou, sentindo, novamente, o desejo ardente.

-Isso não é certo! -Reclamou Harry, recuando um passo assim que Draco se ergueu.

-E se for? -Perguntou o loiro, em tom brincalhão.

-Não é! Quero dizer...

-Depende _do que_ você acha certo -Continuou o loiro, aproximando-se de Harry, que recuava.

-O c-certo é uma garota e um garoto namorarem -Gaguejou Harry, tropeçando nas palavras. - E não dois garotos!

-Ah! -Exclamou Draco, com uma alegria incontida- Agora somos namorados?

Harry percebeu que falara de mais. Tentou mudar de assunto.

-Não entendo como você não está confuso ou irritado! Somos inimigos desde o nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts! Nos odiamos! E.. E agora.. nós nos...

Draco suspirou. Então era isso. Ele estava confuso, inseguro.

-Harry, -O moreno se sobressaltou ao ouvir o primeiro nome. - Eu gosto de você.

-M-Mas... Eu... Você... Isso_ não é_ certo!

-Vou te dar um tempo para pensar sobre isso -Disse Draco. - Mas fico feliz por você não ter dito que não me corresponde, o quê, se você tivesse dito, seria mentira.

Draco sorriu descaradamente enquanto Harry corava até as meias, se sentindo como uma garota, seduzida pelo loiro; não queria isso.

-Vamos terminar a detenção. -Ele bufou.

E, quando finalmente acabaram, pareceu sobrarem alguns minutos. Draco aproveitou que Harry estava de costas para ele, ajeitando os pergaminhos organizados sobre uma mesa, e se aproximou, deixando sua boca quase tocar no ouvido dele.

-O que quer fazer? -Ele sussurrou num tom que beirava a malícia.

Harry estremeceu e se virou para encará-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a vontade de se jogar nos braços dele. Não podia fazer isso. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Teria que ser difícil, ou pelo menos, tentar.

-N-Nada.

-Você não me engana -Draco piscou e, rapidamente, inclinou-se roubou um beijo.

Harry sentiu a onda de calor de novo, fazendo ele querer ficar perto de Draco, mas antes queria saber se isso era certo, o que ele achava que não era, e depois, queria que Draco fosse menos sutil e parasse de tratá-lo como se fosse... Pansy Parkinson.

Logo ouviu-se um som, era algo como uma porta sendo destrancada. Snape acabara de entrar.

* * *

-Hey, Ron -Harry disse, saindo do banheiro e pendurando sua toalha aos pés da cama. -Você não queria falar comigo?

Ron foi para o lado de Harry, Neville, para a sorte deles, tinha ido ao banheiro. Estavam sozinhos.

-Eu não sei como começar -O ruivo admitiu, corando; ele se sentou na cama do amigo.

-Vá direto ao ponto.

-Gosto de homens.

Harry arregalou os olhos._ Direto demais.._

-Até você?

-Hã? Como assim?

E foi assim que Harry contou à Ron sobre o que aconteceu durante a detenção.

-Uau -Fez Ron, um tanto confuso, não sabia se deveria ficar feliz pelo amigo ou se sentir enojado por ele ter beijado aquele idiota. -Informação de mais. Mas... Que sorte, eu acho, quero dizer, pelo menos você meio que tem alguém. -Sorriu -Está feliz?

-Em parte, porém... Não é... Errado?

-Bom, eu acho que não -Disse o ruivo. -Só tem uma pessoa que pode nos dizer.

-Anne -Disseram em uníssono.

-Falamos com ela amanhã -Marcou Harry.

* * *

No dia seguinte, só encontraram a ruiva na última aula, Poções e, parecia que a sorte estava com eles, pois Snape resolveu mudar os alunos de lugar. Harry e Ron se sentaram com Draco, Blaise e Anne.

-Oi, galera -Disse Anne, sorrindo.

-Anne, precisamos conversar -Contou-lhe Harry.

A ruiva apenas assentiu, sorrindo simpaticamente.

Fizeram a poção que foi pedida e deixaram a sala assim que a sineta tocou. Ron e Harry arrastaram Anne para um canto das masmorras, por medo de alguém escutá-los. Mal sabiam eles que Draco e Blaise os seguiram, os meninos contaram tudo à ruiva, inclusive sobre a detenção.

-Ah! -Exclamou a ruiva, abraçando os dois de uma vez. - Estão tão feliz por vocês.

Blaise e Draco sorriram, felizes com a reação dela, afinal a reação normal de todas as pessoas seria choque.

-Mas Anne... -Começou Ron. - Isso não.. não seria errado?

-Quem determina o que é certo ou errado?

Os garotos se entreolharam.

-Para mim, o certo é aquilo que cada um escolhe achando certo e/ou bom para si mesmo.

Harry sorriu.

-Errado -Continuou ela. - É você deixar de fazer o que você gosta por medo do que vão pensar, essa é a minha opinião.

-Ah, muito obrigada -Disse Ron, um tanto triunfante, era bom ter algum apoio afinal de contas.

-OK, vou indo, tchau meninos, se precisarem, me procurem!

E saiu. Harry e Ron ficaram lá, observando a garota deixar o local.

-Foi uma boa ideia a gente procurá-la.

-Foi mesmo.

* * *

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado. **

**Em breve com mais. ;))**


	4. Padroeira

Desculpem a demora para postar. Eu entreguei esse cap para minha beta, mas ela entrou de férias... :\ Todos os erros nesse capítulo são meus.

* * *

Ron e Anne passeavam por aí, listando, animadamente, os gatinhos de Hogwarts. Logo Harry chegou e o assunto tornou-se mais empolgante e divertido.

-Ah, Ron -Anne suspirou- E seu irmão, Fred? Ele é tão... lindo.  
-Mas ele é igual ao George! -O ruivo exclamou, indignado.  
-Realmente são idênticos, mas também são bonitos -Disse Harry, um riso constrangido na face.  
Ron ia argumentar.  
-Anne -Uma voz rouca a chamou.  
Harry, Ron e Anne se viraram. Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy estavam esperando a ruiva. Ela pediu para que seus amigos esperassem e foi ter com os sonserinos.  
-Pois não.  
-Escuta aqui, sua ruiva espanhola de meia tigela -Blaise começou, apontando o dedo no nariz dela- Não vou tolerar você andando por aí de braços dados com Ron Weasley!  
Anne e Draco ficaram boquiabertos.  
-Ok -Anne sorriu- Então você também é homossexual.  
Blaise sorriu.  
-Tenho loucura por ruivos.  
-Ouvimos vocês conversando ontem -Contou-lhe Draco enquanto Anne corava pelo que Blaise disse.  
-Ahn.. -Ela fez.  
-Você pode fazer propaganda para _eles_?! -Perguntou Blaise, parecendo animado.  
-Como assim?!  
-Ah, sabe.. -Ele disse inseguro- Nos elogiar na frente do Ron e do Harry.  
-_Meu_ Harry.  
-Bom... - Ela pareceu pensativa- Tudo bem...  
-Valeu, ruiva -Blaise piscou- Vou repensar sobre você e Ron por aí...  
Anne sorriu, baixando o olhar e voltou para os grifinorios.  
-O que eles queriam? -Perguntou Ron.  
Harry parecia interessado também.  
-Trocar uma ideia -A ruiva sorriu- Voltando ao assunto, já listamos os da Lufa-Lufa, os da Grifinória, os da minha casa... Que tal os sonserinos?  
Harry sorriu, corando.  
-O que acham do Draco?  
-Pra você tá ótimo! -Riu-se Ron.  
-Ele é lindo -Anne disse, observando Harry pelo canto dos olhos.  
-É -Harry sorriu- é mesmo.  
-E Blaise, o amigo dele? -Anne tornou.  
-Ah sei lá.  
-Ele é bonitinho -Disse Ron, erguendo uma sobrancelha- Mas tem cara de ser tarado, tipo aqueles caras que te jogam na parede e abusam de você ali mesmo.  
Anne e Harry começaram a rir.  
-Poxa, Ron -Ela disse, engasgada com o riso- Nunca mais vou olhar para ele do mesmo jeito.  
Ron riu.  
-Cara, to com medo agora -Disse Harry.  
A sineta tocou ao longe.  
-Vamos, meninos -Anne os puxou- Aula de Feitiços.  
-E depois, Poções -Harry fez questão de lembrar.

* * *

-Alguém me empresta uma faca? -Ron pediu, durante o expediente nas masmorras- A minha derreteu.

Riram dele.

-Tome -Anne tirou um punhal de sabe Deus onde. Ela estava contendo o riso- Mas tome cuidado.  
-Vou tentar -Ron deu um sorriso.  
Alguns minutos de silencio...  
-Então ruiva? -Blaise chamou, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça, indicando que perguntava sobre o que ele pedira a ela mais cedo.  
Anne fez um sinal positivo, sem muito ânimo. Harry e Ron pareceram confusos. Iam abrir a boca para perguntar quando, de repente, o calderão de Nevvile explodiu.  
-Menos vinte pontos para a Grifinória! -Snape bradou- E limpe isto!  
Anne aproveitou que os amigos estavam distraidos e virou-se para Draco, que estava ao seu lado.  
-Hey, Draco -Ela chamou num sussurro.  
-Hm? -Ele fez, jogando um pó na poção.  
-Tive uma ideia.

_E aí, LN? Nossa, você não vai acreditar. Anne Bell, aquela ruiva que mencionei ontem, ela teve uma ideia boa de mais! Queria ter pensado nisso antes... A ideia dela era que eu deveria sequestrar o Harry em alguns momentos do dia. Depois da aula de poções, ela deu um tipo de sinal e tirou a Granger do caminho, deixando Weasley e Blaise sozinhos e Harry, só para mim. Eu o arrastei para o corredor mais próximo, o encostei na parede e o beijei daquele jeito que só eu faço (_metido, como sempre_) ele correspondeu. O perfume dele está nas minhas roupas. Ah, cheira tão bem. Depois ele deu a desculpa de que tinha que ir. Não aceitei numa boa, o que o irritou, não quis isso. Blaise também está irritado. Ele disse que beijou o Weasley a força, o que me surpreende e que ele contou que o pobretão correspondeu. Mas então discutiram e Weasley saiu pisando duro. Fiquei até com pena dele, os casos e acasos dele não vão bem como os meus. Harry já está na minha mão. Acho que vou dormir de uniforme, o perfume dele é maravilhoso! Fora a sensação de beijá-lo. Hmmm, aposto que várias garotas morreriam de inveja. É como ir para as nuvens e sentir todas as preocupações indo embora, me faz tão bem. Até as borboletas de meu estomago comemoram, dançando. _  
_ D.M._


	5. Troco

Se der posto três capítulos só hoje.

* * *

Harry estava sentado em sua cama, fitando a parede e suspirando, chateado. Ron entrou, batendo a porta, pisando duro e bufando. Jogou-se em sua cama e passou as mãos nos cabelos.  
-Que foi, cara? -Perguntou Harry, num suspiro.  
Ron o encarou e levantou-se para sentar-se ao lado do amigo. Olhou para os lados para garantir que Simas e Dino não prestavam atenção.  
-Zabini me beijou, cara -Ron disse, parecendo ofendido e irritado.  
-Poxa, foi tão ruim assim? -Harry brincou.  
-Não, -Ron jogou a cabeça para trás- Mas me tratou como uma garota, não gostei disso.  
-Draco faz a mesma coisa comigo.  
-Isso é mal, cara! Temos que mostrar que também somos homens!  
-Tem razão -Apoiou Harry.  
-Mas... como?

* * *

Anne estava no Salão Principal, conversando alegremente com Luna Lovegood.  
-Hey, Anne! -Alguém gritou.  
Era Harry, vinha correndo na direção da mesa da Corvínal.  
-Até mais tarde, Luna -Disse a ruiva, levantando-se.  
Ron vinha no encalço de Harry.  
-P-Precisamos de... ajuda para um... pla-no -Disse Harry, ofegante.  
-Dios mío, porque correram?  
-Você não sabe o que aconteceu ontem! -Exclamou Ron.  
Anne sorriu.  
-Na verdade, sei.  
Eles a fitaram, surpresos.  
-Tenho contatos com sonserinos -A ruiva piscou.  
-Eles te contaram?! -Harry perguntou.  
-Pode se dizer que sim.  
-Isso não vem ao caso agora. -Ron disse- O problema é que eles nos tratam como garotas!  
-Hm, isso é mal.  
-Precisamos mostrar que somos homens! -Informou Harry, pensativo- Alguma ideia?  
-Ajam como homens! -Babulciou Anne sem pensar.  
-Na verdade -Falou Ron- Tirando a parte que nos ofende, você me deu uma ideia.  
-Qual?  
-É o simples, vamos ficar com algumas garotas na frente deles.  
-Brilhante! -Exclamou Harry.  
-Acho melhor não -Disse Anne- Porque não conversão com eles?  
-A ideia de Ron me pareceu boa -Harry declarou e, vendo que a ruiva ia argumentar, completou- Anne, você não sabe como é ruim ser tratado como uma vadia seduzida.  
Ela bufou.  
-Tá! Façam o que quiserem, são vocês que vão agir e não eu...  
-Sobre isso -Ron interrompeu- Gostaria que você nos ajudasse.  
-Como?  
-Você pode beijar o Harry ou eu...  
-Não! -Disse ela, decidida- Não vou ajudá-los nessa.  
Harry a encarou.  
-Quem é você e o que fez com Anne Bell?  
-Não vou participar de algo que acho errado e que s_ei_ que vai dar errado!  
-Ótimo! -Ron exclamou- Não nos ajude, então!  
Anne saiu andando.  
-Aonde vai? -Perguntou Harry.  
-Para algum lugar seguro, esperar a bomba explodir.  
Ela andou, andou e andou até esbarrar em alguém e cair.  
-Cuidado aí, ruiva! -Exclamou Blaise, a levantando.  
Draco estava com ele também.  
-Como foi ontem? -Anne perguntou, sorrindo de lado, tentando não transparecer sua raiva de Ron e Harry.  
-Foi bom -Contou Draco- Ele é cheiroso..  
-Comigo foi mais ou menos -Disse Blaise- A parte boa foi que beijei Ron -Anne sorriu- A parte ruim, discutimos e ele foi embora, bravo.  
-Hm -Fez a ruiva- O que você disse a ele?  
-Bem, ele perguntou porque eu o beijei e eu disse "Ah, vai me dizer que não gostou".  
-É pior do que eu imaginava -Pensou Anne.  
A sineta tocou, era poções. Começaram a andar em direção às masmorras.  
-Você que tem experiência com garotos -Começou Draco- Acha que estamos fazendo algo errado?  
-Não sei, mas acho que vocês deviam conversar com eles -Anne respondeu- Lembrando que eles também são garotos.  
A indireta passou despercebida por Blaise e Draco. Chegando nas masmorras, eles quase infartaram.  
-Não creio! -Sussurrou Draco, sensibilizado.  
Harry e Ron estavam se agarrando com Lilá e Padma, a irmã de Parvati. Anne pegou a mão de Draco e a de Blaise, em sinal de consolo. Blaise estava paralisado.  
-Não liguem para eles -Ela tentou- São idiotas.  
-Vingança! -Exclamou Blaise, de repente, assustando e puxando Anne, pronto para beijá-la, mas ela tapou a boca dele.  
-Calma, -Disse ela, desvencilhando-se dele- Depois vocês conversem com eles, OK?  
-Tá... -Concordou Draco, com uma expressão fria no rosto.  
Snape abriu a porta da sala e mandou os alunos entrarem, sem notar Ron ou Harry. Assim fizeram. Anne sentou-se entre Draco e Blaise, de frente para Harry e Ron. Eles sorriram para ela algumas vezes, mas ela fez que não viu. Seguiu-se um completo e incômodo silêncio entre eles.O sentimento de raiva e mágoa pairava no ar. Droga.

* * *

-Malfoy, Zabini -Chamaram Harry e Ron, depois do expediente.  
Draco, Anne e Blaise vinham conversando, por um corredor vazio.  
-Ahn, vou indo.. -A ruiva disse, virando-se.  
-Espere -Draco pediu- Quero testemunhas oculares.  
-Ótimo -Disse Ron, pela segunda vez naquele dia.  
Harry puxou Draco bruscamente, o beijando e apertando. Ron fez o mesmo com Blaise, o encostando na parede, rude. Anne, que nunca virá garotos se beijando, sentiu-se constrangida, sobrando e segurando vela, com um suspiro, saiu andando para sua casa, largando os garotos ali, se atracando. Draco tentou se soltar de Harry, afinal o moreno estava o machucando. Empurrou, beliscou, mordeu o lábio dele e fez cócegas, mas nada afastou Harry dele, que o beijava com ferocidade, raiva e mágoa, assustando o loiro. Então, ele ouviu um estalo, como se alguém estivesse sendo estapeado. Aí Harry se afastou, mas continuou segurando Draco firmemente.  
-Escute aqui, Weasley! -Blaise exclamou, alterado- Não sou seu brinquedinho para você usar sempre que tiver vontades homossexuais!  
Ron irritou-se também.  
-Desculpe se estou fazendo você se sentir como se fosse mais uma garota que eu cantei -Ele disse, cinicamente- Ah, espera aí, você é mais um_a_ que eu cantei!  
É, ele exagerou. Blaise trocou de lugar com ele, encostando o ruivo na parede.  
-Vou lhe mostrar que é a garota! -Ele tentou beijar Ron, que escapou.  
-Não precisa, já está claro para mim.  
Draco aproveitou que Harry estava distraído e se soltou do moreno, que tentou capturá-lo novamente. O loiro puxou os cabelos dele, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça, mostrando o pescoço.  
-Que pena, Harry. -Draco disse, em tom divertido- Está em desvantagem.  
Então beijou a garganta dele, arrancando suspiros. Logo Harry passou os braços pela cintura do loiro, puxando-o para mais perto.  
-Já é meu -Sussurrou Draco, sorrindo.  
Foi como jogar um balde de água fria em Harry. Ele empurrou o loiro e se virou, teve que abaixar para puxar Ron, que estava rolando no chão com Blaise, se socando e beijando. Harry e Ron foram embora para o Salão Comunal deles.

* * *

_Hey! Então, estou aqui na biblioteca -sei que não costumo vir aqui, mas estou com Blaise e Anne- acabei de contar a ruiva sobre ontem e, acredite se quiser LN, ela chamou a mim e Blaise de cegos e manés! Eu nem sei o que é mané! E ela contou que Harry está magoado comigo, porque eu trato ele como uma amante! Eu nem percebi. Foi por isso que ele estava beijando a Padma, para me chatear. Ah, dá um tempo, Anne chamando._

_D.M._

-Draco, o que é isso?

-N-Nada -Ele gaguejou.

-É o diário dele -Contou Blaise.

Anne sorriu.

-Que legal! Posso ver uma linha?

Draco não conseguiu dizer não a ela.

-Não -Ela disse, lendo o que Draco acabara de escrever- Harry beijou Padma para te mostrar que ele também é homem. Sei que é o primeiro relacionamento homossexual de vocês e não sabem como agir, mas lembrem-se, vocês são todos homens, H-O-M-E-N-S!

Blaise a fitou.

-Te falei que Ron me disse que sou mais uma que ele cantou?

Anne ergueu-se irritada, assustando os meninos.

-Me encontrem no sétimo andar, antes de dormir -Ela pediu, virando-se para sair.

-Para quê? -Gritou-lhe Draco.

-Vamos acertar as contas.

-Trabalho difícil esse de Herbologia, não? -Perguntou Harry a Anne e Ron.

Eles haviam feito as pazes. Contaram a Anne a versão deles e, agora, iam para a Sala Precisa, mas só Anne sabia disso.

-É -Concordou Ron- Vou pedir ajuda a Mione.

Continuaram conversando até que Harry cutucou a ruiva nas costelas.

-Porque_eles_ estão aqui? -Ele perguntou, indicando Draco e Blaise em um canto.

Anne acenou para eles, que se aproximaram. Ficou um clima tenso entre os meninos. De repente uma porta surge na parede.

-Ah, a sala Precisa -Balbuciou Ron.

-Bom, vamos entrando -Mandou Anne.

-O que vamos fazer aí? -Questionou Draco.

-Entre e descubra -Ela os empurrou para dentro.

Haviam vários pufes enormes espalhados pelo chão. Os cinco os ocuparam, fazendo um círculo. A porta se fechou.

-Vocês só saem daqui se eu permitir -Anne sorriu marotamente quando os meninos demonstraram apreensão- Agora faremos do _meu_ jeito.


	6. Façam o que quero

** çam o que quero.**

* * *

-Anne -Blaise falou- Você está me assustando.

-Vamos fazer daqui uma tribuna, sou a juíza -Ela disse, amedrontante- Vou apresentar o caso.

Draco, Harry, Ron e Blaise coraram.

-Ahn... -Harry fez- Anne?

-Tudo começou com Draco tendo uma queda por Harry -O loiro sorriu- E, como todos no mundo, vamos atras do que queremos...

-Vá direto ao ponto -Pediu Blaise.

-É, tem razão -A ruiva, endireitou-se no pufe- Draco e Blaise, vocês estavam tratando Harry e Ron como garotas.

-Não é verdade! -Retrucou Blaise, visivelmente ofendido- Eles que começaram.

-Olha só que está falando Sr. "eu sou o tal e você sabe disso"! -Ron exclamou.

Harry bufou.

-Vai reclamar também?! -Questionou Draco, alterado.

-Vou! -Respondeu o moreno- Não gosto quando você dá sorrisinhos sedutores, como se estivesse falando com uma garota -Draco girou os olhos- Não sou uma garota, não sou uma daquelas vadias assanhadas que dormiam com você!

-Silêncio! -Anne berrou, erguendo-se- Não esqueçam que _eu_ sou uma garota, portanto não se empolguem nas ofensas -Sentou-se novamente- Podem continuar.

Começou uma discussão, na qual os quatro gritavam em plenos pulmões.

-Não sou de usar e jogar fora, Weasley! -Blaise berrou.

-Fui eu quem fui usado! -Ron gritou.

-Não pense que pode chegar em mim, me beijar, dar um sorriso sacana e dizer "Já é meu" -Harry contou- Tenho sentimentos!

-Ah, é? -Draco defendeu-se- E eu tenho o quê? Melhor o que a Patil tem que eu não tenho? (N/A: Vou me calar.. kkkkk)

Anne começou a rir abertamente, fazendo-os se calar. A ruiva, enfim, estava certa de que eles podiam ser tratados como garotas, afinal estavam agindo como tais.

-Do que está rindo? -Ron franziu a testa.

-Uma coisa que me passou pela cabeça -Ela sorriu e os fitou- Agora me façam um favor. Peçam desculpas uns aos outros e podemos ir aos fatos.

-Que fatos? -Perguntou Harry.

-Peçam desculpas! -Ela mandou, assustando-os. Tinha um _se não_implícito no fim da frase.

-Tá. -Fez Blaise de cara emburrada- Sinto muito.

-Também -Disse Ron, sorrindo de lado- Não agimos certo.

_Só agora que ele percebeu._

-Desculpe, Harry -Draco pediu, docemente.

O moreno corou.

-Ahn... desculpe, -Ele sussurrou, meio idiota- Draco.

-Que lindo! -Exclamou Anne, empolgada- Agora os fatos, primeiro, vocês se amam.

Draco a fitou como que diz "Falou a novidade do ano!".

-Porque não começam a namorar?! -Ela continuou.

O loiro deu um enorme sorriso.

-Que tal, Harry? -Ele perguntou, virando-se para o moreno, eufórico e descarado.

Todos se viraram para ele, esperando curiosos pela resposta.

Harry estava inseguro, namorar um garoto? Ainda mais aquele que ele chamava de inimigo a tempos atrás? Céus. A ideia o assustava. Mas não podia negar, sentia uma forte atração por Draco. Uma vontade de estar sempre com ele o dominava. Ele olhou para Anne, pedindo ajuda com o olhar.

-Arrisque-se -Ela respondeu, sorrindo marotamente- Se você não tentar nunca ira falhar.

Sorriram. Harry virou-se para Draco que esperava uma resposta. Ele estava pronto para dizer que ia pensar, quando Anne tornou:

-Se você não aceitar _agora_, eu vou te ignorar o resto da minha vida.

Harry estava sem argumentos e os que ele tinha não eram de se pronunciar em voz alta. Então enrolou.

-M-Mas temos que... -Ele fez uma pausa, pensativo, falando o que veio em sua mente- Impôr nossas condições.

-Ok -Respondeu a ruiva- Depois eu saio e vocês se "acertam".

Ela fez aspas com os dedos. Harry corou e Draco sorriu mais ainda, se era possível.

-Agora, Ron e Blaise -Ela chamou- É a vez de vocês.

-Nossa vez do quê? -Perguntou Ron, corando.

-De anunciar o _nós_ entre você e Blaise.

O moreno sorriu, mostrando os dentes.

-Não tem _nós_... ele não... quero dizer, ahn... eu não... -Ron tropeçou nas palavras.

-Ron -Anne interrompeu, baixando a cabeça- Se você vai me dizer que não quer, não se esqueça que tenho o dom de saber quando estão mentindo para mim.

Ron ficou da cor dos cabelos, Blaise sorriu vitorioso e Draco provocou:

-Agora o Weasley parece um tomate. Não! Uma cenoura.

_Meu cenoura _Pensou Blaise.

Foi a vez de Anne girar os olhos.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, então. -Ela disse, levantando-se novamente- Vou embora, se amanhã não tiver "Oi, meu amor!" ou qualquer outra coisa, vou ficar _muito_ brava, ouviram?

Eles assentiram freneticamente.

-Hm, bom mesmo -Ela sorriu- Então tchau, amo vocês.

Ela fechou a porta. Só que o silêncio constrangedor ficou.

-Bom -Draco começou, levantando-se- Sobre o que você falou mesmo, Harry?

-Ahn -Ele fez, nervoso.

-Acho que foi algo como "condições" hã?

O moreno corou. Blaise e Ron só assistiam. Draco sentou-se ao lado de Harry. Blaise achou melhor tomar suas providências e fez o mesmo, sentando-se com Ron.

Draco sorriu marotamente para Harry e disse:

-Pode começar, _amorzinho_...

* * *

_Hey, LN! Estou pronto para ir nadar no lago congelado com a lula gigante! Estou tão feliz que poderia abraçar a Granger! Não, acho que exagerei... Enfim, estou namorando! Com Harry! Ele é tão fofo, tão tímido. Ele me passou as condições para sermos namorados. Nem acredito! Tudo isso graças à Anne. Eu sei que pensei as coisas erradas, tomei decisões precipitadas e minhas atitudes não foram muito boas, mas Harry aceitou minhas desculpas. (_So cute!_) Bom, ele quer que eu não minta, não traia, não passe dos limites e que eu ande com ele pela escola. Eu pedi um pouco mais... Eu disse que quero apelidos originais, se é que me entendem. Não gosto de ser chamado de Amor quando sei que muitas outras pessoas também são chamadas assim. Pedi a Harry que não chegasse perto de outro garoto, nem da Weasley. Sou ciumento, oras! Também pedi que ele sente-se comigo em todas as aulas que tivermos juntos. Acha que foi de mais? Bom, veremos como será amanhã, estou tão ancioso!_

_D.M._

* * *

Draco estava terminando o café da manhã. Olhava constantemente para a mesa da Grifinória, trocava olhares com Harry e sorria, feliz.

-Hey, Draquinho -Pansy chamou, já fazia um tempo que ela não falava com ele- Vai ter um passeio em Hogsmead, esse sábado e eu queria saber se...

-Desculpe, Pansy -Merlim, Draco Malfoy pedindo desculpas? É o efeito Potter em ação! -Vou com alguns amigos.

-Posso ir com vocês, quem vai?

-Vai eu, Blaise, Ron Weasley e Harry Potter.

Pansy gargalhou.

-Essa foi boa! Chama a sangue-ruim também!

-É sério, somos amigos! -Contou o loiro.

-Aí, Draco -Blaise chamou, estava de pé- Vem ou não vem?

Draco levantou-se, sem dar atenção a Pansy, e contornou a mesa da Sonserina com Blaise. Ron e Harry estavam a espera. Os cabelos do moreno estavam bagunçados, deixando-o muito charmoso, fazendo com que Draco suspirasse alto.

-Bom dia. -Disse Ron, sorrindo acanhado para Blaise- Dormiu bem?

-Sim -Respondeu Blaise, andando ao lado dele- Sonhei com um ruivo, ele era bonitão sabe.

Ron corou.

-E você, Harry? -Perguntou Draco, com uma vontade louca de andar de mãos-dadas com o moreno.

-Tive uma noite normal -Ele contou- Li um livro antes de dormir, enquanto Ron roncava igual a um porco.

Eles riram.

-Qual é, eu não ronco tão alto!

-E você, Dray? -Harry tornou, um tanto apreensivo por dá-lo um apelido.

Ele sorriu, radiante.

-Ele suspirou a noite inteira! -Reclamou Blaise- Ficava cheirando aquele uniforme perfumado!

Draco corou furiosamente enquanto eles gargalhavam. Harry também corara, sentindo-se feliz. Eles começaram a notar que muitos alunos os encaravam, confusos. Mais a frente, uma ruiva os avistou e correu na direção deles, pulando e quase derrubando Ron e Draco.

-Ah! -Ela gritou- Estão tão feliz por vocês!

-Shh! -Fez Harry- Não queremos que ninguém saiba.

-Ih, foi mal -Ela sussurrou, gritando logo em seguida- Criaram juízo, me ouviram, perceberam que ser amigos era melhor que ficar brigando!

Os olhares confusos se tornaram menos rudes e mais discretos.

-Que fofos! -Ela falou, soltando Ron e Draco e chegando mais perto para ninguém ouvi-la- E vocês se deram apelidos?

Draco riu.

-Claro, eu sou a pedaço que falta na testa do Harry -Ele brincou.

Ron, Anne, Blaise e Draco sorriram.

-Na verdade -Harry falou, sem se abalar- Você é a fuinha pelada do meu coração!

Os risos deles encheram o corredor. Anne acabou se engasgando, fazendo um barulho de porco, o que resultou em mais risos.

-Ah, meu Deus.. -Ela falou.

-OK -Draco estava corado- Não faz sentido, não estou nu.

-É brincadeira, Dray. -Harry colocou a mão no ombro dele.

-Hum, Dray? Que fofo! -Anne exclamou.

-Ron é meu cenoura -Comentou Blaise.

Anne corou, afinal, também era ruiva.

-Legal -Disse Ron, com um sorriso besta de apaixonado- E você é meu chocolate.

-Own -A ruiva fez, enquanto Blaise corava- Agora só o Draco precisa de um apelido para Harry.

-Não preciso, ele é a minha cicatriz.

Sorriram. Até que um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Harry, fazendo-o ficar curioso.

-Ahn, Anne?

-Sim -Ela sorria.

-Por acaso você _gosta_ de um de nós quatro?

Os meninos se entreolharam e tentaram sorrir, com medo da resposta.

-Ahn, eu sempre fui meio dividida, sabem. -Ela contou, passando a mão no queixo- Sempre fui louca por bad boys, como Draco e Blaise, mas também já gostei de caras do tipo que te mandam uma mensagem "Querida, vou me atrasar para o jantar, tenho que salvar o mundo" -Ela riu- Assim como Ron e Harry.

Eles riram.

-Mas, não, não gosto de vocês desse modo, prefiro ver vocês assim, juntinhos.

-Então de quem você gosta? -Perguntou Ron, rapidamente.

-Por enquanto, é segredo. -Ela virou-se e saiu andando.

-Vai nos contar um dia, certo? -Perguntou Draco- Para que possamos retribuir o favor!

A ouviram rir. A sineta tocou.

-É Advinhação, minha cicatriz? -O loiro tornou.

-Sim -Harry sorriu, sussurrando- Minha fuinha pelada.

* * *

_Ganho reviews? _

_X_


	7. Snowball

**Snowball.7**

* * *

Pessoas, está difícil escrever o nome dos capítulos aqui... :\

* * *

-Sabe, Harry -Draco comentou- Precisamos de um tempo à sós todos os dias.

-Com certeza -Respondeu o moreno, corando e baixando a cabeça.

Eles conversavam durante a aula de Poções, mas Snape entendeu outra coisa:

-Brigando novamente?!

-Não brigamos mais! -Exclamou Draco, desafiando o professor.

-É verdade -Confirmou Ron, que estava entre Blaise e Anne.

Snape, surpreso e desconfiado, deu as costas ao grupo.

-Estão todos de toda a Hogwarts falando sobre vocês -Comentou Anne, sorrindo- Parece que é o primeiro contato amigo entre sonserinos e grifinórios!

-Acho que sim -Contou Harry, mas ele sabia que não era o primeiro, lembrou-se do e sua mãe.

-Aposto que eles estão se admirando de como o belíssimo Draco Malfoy combina com o magnífico e maravilhoso Harry Potter -O loiro brincou.

-Cala a boca, Dray!

Ron, Blaise e Anne sorriram.

-Você pode calá-la. -Draco sussurrou, em tom sedutor.

-Mais tarde -Pediu Harry, estremecendo ao se imaginar beijando Draco novamente- Depois dessa aula?

-Podemos ir também? -Blaise questionou.

-Ok, para as duas perguntas.

Anne manteve-se em silêncio, por isso Ron convidou:

-Quer vir conosco, Anne?

-Fazer o quê?! Segurar vela?! -Ela indagou, não estava nem um pouco afim de ver os meninos se amassando- Não, obrigada!

-Tudo bem! -Falou Harry, desesperado e com medo de que alguém pudesse ouvi-lá- Já entendemos!

-Vê se arranja um namorado que não é preconceituoso e aí podemos fazer uma reunião de casais -Disse Blaise, crispando o lábio.

Mas algo pareceu chatear Anne. Ela, que sempre era forte e sorridente, deixou os olhos se enxerem de lágrimas e baixou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos esconderem o rosto. O coração dos meninos amoleceu.

-Ah.. desculpe. -Pediu Blaise, pegando a mão dela que segurava a faca- Sinto muito.. érr...

-Anne? -Harry chamou, ela continuava do mesmo jeito, apenas mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Cenourinha? -Ron chamou. Blaise olhou feio para ele- Ciumento...

-Ai -Draco fez, pegando a mão da ruiva- Ela cortou o dedo...

Harry, Ron e Blaise fitaram o polegar ensanguentado dela, fora um corte fundo.

-Professor! -Draco chamou, Snape estava na mesa de Hermione e Neville, mas virou-se- Anne precisa ir para a Ala Hospitalar!

O professor se aproximou e encarou o polegar da ruiva.

-Vá.

_E aí, L.N.? Sabe, eu e Harry, Blaise e Ron (É, nos tornamos amigos) tinhamos combinado de ir namorar numa sala vazia, mas aconteceu um acidente durante a aula de Poções e Anne teve que ir para a Ala Hospitalar, fomos visitá-la em vez de fazer o que pretendíamos. Ela até sorriu ao nos ver, porém quando Pomfrey deixou o local, ela mandou a gente embora! Falou para a gente ir namorar que ela estava bem. Muito legal ela, né? Depois de muito custo Harry e Ron aceitaram. Todavia ficamos lá pouco tempo pois logo deu o sinal para a próxima aula. É uma pena, queria ter ficado mais tempo com minha cicatriz (_LOL_)..._

_Ah e você não vai acreditar! Eu ouvi o Weasleybee, ou melhor, o Ron dizendo que amava o Blaise! E eles só namoram a... dois dias! Eu quis dizer isso ao Harry, mas ainda não estou pronto. Espero que ele não me cobre isso..._

_ D.M._

_Dois meses depois..._

-Guerra de bola de neve! -Anunciou Ron, aos gritos.

Logo, o ruivo, Harry, Blaise, Draco e Anne começaram a fazer bolas de neve voar por Hogsmead. Mesmo que tivessem dezesseis anos, ainda gostavam de brincar disso. Era sábado, o sol brilhava fracamente, uma brisa congelante envolvia a atmosfera e o clima de festas estava no ar, o natal se aproximava.

As gargalhadas e as exclamações do grupo enxiam a vila. Anne conseguiu inventar mais apelidos para os meninos. Ela chamava Ron de Ferrugem, Cabeça de Fósforo, Russo e Água de Salsicha. O ruivo apenas ria e devolvia com Cenourinha Ambulante, que a menina achava fofo. Blaise era o bombom, brigadeiro e sapo de chocolate (N/A: Notem que agora serão Beijos e Blaises LOL), Ron fazia piadas _muito_ maliciosas com isso. Draco era a Fuinha Pelada do Harry e a Incrível Doninha. E Harry, além de ser Testa Rachada, Cicatriz e Eleito, agora ele era o Quatro Olhos. Mas Anne bem que deu umas sugestões de apelidos para só o Draco usar.

-Você não fez isso! -Exclamou Harry, quando Draco acertou bem em cheio uma bola de neve no nariz dele- Melhor correr!

Dizendo isso, avançou, pronto para atacar. O loiro saiu correndo em direção a casa dos Gritos, rindo alto.

-Vamos lá! -Falou Ron, empurrando Blaise.

Anne acabou entendendo tudo, virou-se e foi para o Três Vassouras, sem avisá-los.

-Você não tem mais medo daí? -Harry perguntou a Draco, docemente.

-Nãao... -_Sim!_

-Ótimo -Harry sorriu maliciosamente e puxou o namorado, pela mão, para dentro da casa.

-Hmm -Blaise fez, ao ver a cena, ele e Ron estavam a alguns passos de distancia- Esses dois vão aprontar... Vamos também!

E começou a correr, arrastando o ruivo e espalhando neve para todos os lados.

Ao entrarem, viram Draco e Harry encostados em uma parede, no que parecia, eles tentavam arrancar os lábios um do outro com os dentes.

-Mas vocês amam uma parede, hein! -Comentou Ron, fazendo-os corar.

Blaise não perdeu tempo.

_Meia hora depois..._

Estavam os quatro sentados no chão, encostados em uma parede,abraçados, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro.

-Onde está a Cenourinha? -Harry perguntou depois de um tempo, dando falta da ruiva.

-Sei lá -Respondeu Blaise, tocando levemente as sardas de Ron, que sorria.

-Ela nem chegou a entrar? -Perguntou Draco, com a testa encostada na bochecha de Harry.

-Não -Disse Ron.

-Então vamos atrás dela -Harry convidou, ajeitando Draco e se levantando, o loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele- Deve ser chato para ela, ter os quatro melhores amigos... ahn, "ocupados"...

Blaise, Ron e Draco sorriram, em uma mescla de constrangimento e malícia.

-Tá. -O loiro ergueu-se.

Alguns minutos depois e eles já estavam no Três Vassouras. Olharam as mesas, Anne estava com Luna Lovegood, havia um copo vázio na mão das duas, que riam loucamente.

-Ela está bêbada? -Perguntou Ron, rindo baixo.

-Só chegando mais perto para saber -Disse Harry.

Sentaram-se com elas, no segundo seguinte Luna arrotou, chamando a atenção das pessoas mais próximas. Caindo na gargalhada junto com Anne.

-Olá, meninas -Saudou Blaise.

-HeyHey, boys.-Anne respondeu, rindo e se engasgando, fazendo aquele barulho de porco que só ela fazia.

-E aí? -Luna disse.

-Vocês estão bem? -Perguntou Draco.

-Porque não estariamos, Cinderela? -Anne brincou, Luna riu alto e riu muito.

Draco fez cara de desentendido.

-É uma princesa dos contos trouxa, ela é loira, sabe...

-Haha, -Blaise riu, junto com Ron- Imaginem o Draco usando um vestido e sendo dito como donzela...

Anne, Luna, Blaise, Ron, e até Harry, riram. Draco fechou a cara.

-É, mas fica na sua, princesa Tiana! -A ruiva soltou.

-Quem?! -Ron perguntou.

-É a princesa do conto a Princesa e o Sapo. -Luna explicou, rindo.

-Blay deixou de ser o sapo para ser a princesa! -Anne disse.

Harry, Ron e Draco riram da cara de Blaise.

-Tomem cuidado, hein, meninos. -A ruiva ameaçou, encarando-os como se os olhos fossem pular das órbitas- Vocês são os próximos.

-Draco também pode ser a Sininho, de Peter Pan! -Empolgou-se Luna.

-E a Alice no País das Maravilhas! -Anne continuou.

-E Cachinhos de Ouro!

-E Rapunzel!

-E a Bela adormecida!

Agora Harry e Ron que se engasgavam, de tanto rir. Blaise só sorria, afinal, ele era a princesa Tiana.

-Ah, com licensa -Pediu Neville, se aproximando da mesa, corando- Luna..

-É mesmo! -Fez ela, rindo-se- Tenho que ir, gente. Tchau amiga -Ela acenou para Anne.

-Sabe isso me lembra que eu queria ir comprar os presentes de Natal... -Comentou a ruiva, ainda rindo com Ron e Harry.

-Tá, vamos -Disse Ron, levantando-se, vermelho de tanto rir.

Começaram a andar por Hogsmead, conversando agora sobre a quem dar o quê. Tiveram que parar de rir, pois, segundo Anne, a Incrível Doninha e a Princesa Tiana não gostaram muito de serem ridicularizadas, ou melhor, ridicularizados.

-Vamos lá na Franquia do Fred e do George? -Convidou Harry.

Anne corou até as meias.

-Sim! -Exclamou Ron, sorrindo- Preciso de Bombas de Bosta, urgente!

E para lá foram, Anne num silêncio suspeito, e corada. Ao chegarem e entrarem, Fred e George logo se aproximaram.

-E aí, Harry, Ron.. -Saudou George.

-Anne, quanto tempo que você não aparece. -Fred comentou sorrindo, fazendo-a corar ainda mais, se era possível.

-O que vocês... -George apontou para Blaise e Draco.

-Ah, são nossos amigos, estão com a gente -Contou Harry.

-Hm -Fez George se afastando do grupo, afinal, ele não gostava dos sonserinos. Draco já aprontou muito pro lado dos Weasley.

-Ahn.. eu soube que vocês estão com novidades -Falou Anne, pela primeira vez desde que mencionaram Fred e George.

-Ah, claro! -Disse Fred, sorrindo- Vem, eu te mostro.

A ruiva, parecendo um pimentão, foi com o garoto.

Depois de comprarem tudo o que queriam, os meninos saíram, sem Anne. Ela simplesmente desaparecera com Fred. Estava quase na hora de voltar para Hogwarts. Então os meninos resolveram parar em um canto deserto para namorar.

Estavam lá, se beijando, quando ouviram um som, passos de alguém correndo na neve. E rapidamente se soltaram, em tempo de ver Ernesto MacMillan, ali perto, correndo em direção na direção oposta.

-Droga... -Murmurou Draco.

* * *

**Me digam o que vocês acham! Quanto mais reviews, mais rapido eu posto o proximo capítulo :***


	8. Ações e Reações

**8.**Ações e Reações

* * *

-Ah, não! -Fez Ron, fitando os calcanhares de Ernie, parecendo assustado- E agora?!  
-Vamos atrás dele! -Blaise exclamou.  
Eles e Draco mal deram o primeiro passo e Harry já pediu:  
-Esperem. -Os garotos viraram-se para encará-lo. -Não... Não acham que é melhor assim?  
-Quê? -Falou Draco, fazendo cara de desentendido.  
-Não acham que já está na hora das pessoas saberem?  
Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos.  
-Não! -Disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
-Porque não?! -Harry estava chateando-se.  
-Meus pais vão querer me matar. -Draco reclamou.  
-Minha mãe _vai_ me matar! -Continuou Blaise.  
-Meus irmãos nunca mais vão chegar perto de mim. -Ron finalizou.  
-Como podem ter certeza?! De repente... -Harry fez uma pausa. -Eles podem.. aceitá-los...  
Harry não acreditava muito que isso fosse possível, mas queria dar uma força para seus amigos e namorado.  
Por pouco Ron, Blaise e Draco não disseram que essa segurança e tranquilidade de Harry era porque não tinha ninguém para dar bronca nele, ninguém para decepcionar.  
-Bem, vamos então... -Disse Draco.  
Eles deram passos lentos, rumando para a escola. Não encontraram muitas pessoas, mas essas poucas olhavam assustados para os meninos de mãos dadas.  
-Será que Anne vai odiar a gente? -Blaise perguntando, cortando a enorme camada de silencio que havia entre eles.  
-Ahn... -Harry fez, pensativo.  
-Espero que não... -Ron suspirou.  
Após algum tempo, adentraram o castelo. Todos os alunos ali perto os fitaram. Olhavam feio. Apontavam. Cochichavam. Por onde passavam, _todos _os encaravam, até os fantasmas e os quadros.  
Logo, um grupo de garotas que discutiam e gritavam umas com as outras correu em direção a Harry, Draco, Ron e Blaise. Conseguiram visualizar Cho, Pansy, Lilá, Romilda, Gina, Mione e Anne. Ao alcançarem os meninos, começou uma bagunça enorme que chamava a atenção de todos a quinze metros de distancia. Os únicos que estavam ilesos e assistiam a tudo, eram Blaise e Anne.  
-Me explica... -Blaise começou.  
-As meninas estavam brigando por Harry, Ron e Draco. Elas não querem acreditar. -Anne explicou.  
-E não tem garotas brigando por mim? -Ele fingiu estar chateado.  
A ruiva não respondeu. Blaise notou que ela parecia brava.  
-Anne?  
-Eu vou perseguir até o último fio de cabelo de Ernesto MacMillan e quando eu encontrá-lo eu vou matá-lo lentamente... Depois, vou matar vocês, por não tomarem cuidado, seus inúteis!  
Blaise piscou, amedrontado. Ela estava assustadora.  
-Aí, vou matar essas vadias por se atirarem tão... atiradamente nos meus amigos gays. E principalmente por estarem estragando tudo.  
De repente, ela exclamou:  
-Silêncio!  
A confusão parou, todos a encaravam. Deu para ver que, por pouco, Ron, Draco e Harry não estavam semi-nus.  
-Tomem juízo e parem com isso antes que eu azare vocês! -Anne ameaçou, puxando a varinha.  
Blaise se aproximou do namorado e cumprimentou as meninas:  
-Garotas..  
-H-Harry -Cho Chang virou-se para o moreno, chorando e secando os olhos num pedaço da manga de Harry. -Me d-diz que é mentira.  
Draco girou os olhos, querendo dar na cara dela. Anne teve que explicar novamente.  
-Seguinte, Cho, Romilda, Harry está com Draco -Elas pareceram muito chateadas- Pansy, Gina, Draco está com Harry e Lilá e Mione, Ron está com Blaise. Eles. São. Gays!  
Alguns segundos de silencio.  
-Então eu faço ele voltar a ser homem! -Gina exclamou, agarrando e surpreendendo Draco com um beijo.  
Harry, Ron, Pansy e Anne praticamente voaram em cima da Gina, enquanto o resto se ocupava em ficar boquiaberto.  
-Ele é MEU! -Pansy e Harry exclamaram em uníssono.  
Ron separou Gina do loiro, puxando-a pelo cotovelo.  
-Que vergonha! -Ele disse. -Nunca pensei que você fosse desse nível! Você não vai estragar a felicidade do meu amigo. -Nisso ele se refere ao Harry.  
-Mas isso é errado! -Romilda falou, pela primeira vez em minutos.  
-Ah, é?! E quem disse?! Você?! -Desdenhou Anne. Harry ajeitava o cabelo de Draco que parecia querer vomitar de nojo por ter sido beijado por Gina. As meninas ainda estavam revoltadas. -Agora, se já estiver tudo claro, com licença, pois tenho um imbecil para encontrar.  
Ela saiu andando -Como sempre- e disse em voz alta:  
-E se eu souber que vocês continuaram com essa palhaçada, vocês estarão ferradas!  
Os meninos deram discretos passos para o lado, a procura de fuga.  
-Desculpem.. -Disse Hermione, tomando a frente, sorrindo constrangida para eles, meio esperançosa para Ron. -Vocês são meus amigos e eu deveria apoiar vocês e...  
-Mione, tenho que dizer, sempre achei que você gostasse do Harry... -Ron comentou.  
-Essa era a intenção.  
Ela corou e saiu andando calmamente, de cabeça baixa. Ron se sentiu.. estranho.

* * *

_Alguns dias depois, na véspera de natal n'A Toca._

O silêncio reinava. Nem um único som era feito ou escutado. O sr. e a sra. Weasley haviam dito tudo o que lhes viera em mente. Ron estava no quarto, luz apagada, porta fechada, lagrimas nos olhos e palavras horríveis ainda em sua mente. Ele só queria voltar para Hogwarts, para perto de seu namorado e esquecer que seus pais haviam o deserdado. Mas Ron nem ligava para essa parte. O que herdaria? Os gnomos do jardim?!

* * *

_Na Mansão Malfoy._

Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy gritavam um com o outro. Draco estava tremulo, atrás de sua mãe, que o defendia. Seu pai simplesmente tentou lançar uma maldição nele.  
-Cissa, como você consegue defendê-lo? Olha a ousadia desse menino, ele é um boiola! Não vou permitir isso! -Lúcio gritou.  
-Pai... -Draco tentou, triste.  
-Não me chame de pai!  
-Lúcio! -Cissa exclamou, fazendo-o se calar- Não fale assim com ele!  
-Pare de defender esse...  
-Chega! -A mãe virou-se para seu filho, puxando-o com ela- Venha Draco, vamos para o seu quarto.  
Cissa fechou a porta e trancou-a, dava para ouvir Lúcio resmungar e azarar os elfos domésticos.  
-Mãe... -Draco começou.  
-Shh.. -Ela fez, sentando ao lado dele em sua cama e o abraçando. Draco começou a chorar e soluçar. -Está tudo bem...  
-Mãe, obrigado. -Disse o loiro em meio a soluços e suspiros profundos- Achei que a senhora fosse me odiar.  
-Não.. Sou sua mãe, vou amar você de qualquer jeito, não importa a sua escolha. É isso que as mães fazem.-Ela sorriu e tentou fazê-lo rir- E não se preocupe com seu pai, isso vai passar... Mas não é nenhuma novidade, não é?  
-Não... - Draco sorriu, ficando mais feliz.

* * *

_Na residencia dos Zabini._

Blaise suava frio. Sua mãe ainda não sabia. E ele teria que contar a ela. Mas como fazer isso e... sobreviver? Sua mãe não teria uma boa reação. E se ela o matasse do mesmo modo que matou o quinto padastro de Blaise? Enfeitiçasse uma candelabro para acertá-lo na nuca? (N/A: Vocês sabem que a mãe do Blaise foi casada sete vezes e todos esses maridos morreram misteriosamente deixando uma enorme herança pra ela? Bom, não se sabe como ela matou eles -nem se foi ela-.. mas acabei de inventar isso. :P)  
_Toc, toc._ -Alguém bateu na porta do banheiro onde Blaise estava a mais de meia hora, tentando criar coragem para dar a noticia a sua mãe.  
-Blaise, você está bem? -Era a sra. Zabini, o som de sua voz foi abafado pela porta.  
O moreno sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Teve uma ideia, iria contar dali onde estava. Era um pouco mais seguro. Tinha a porta entre eles.  
-Mãe, tenho que te contar uma coisa. -Anunciou. Ele até abriu a janela, se preparando para saltar se fosse necessário.  
-Saia daí e me conte.  
-Não posso.. -Ela ia interrompê-lo, quando ele falou- Eu.. eu estou namorando..  
-Ah, que bom... e por que me contou isso aí do banheiro? Quem é ela? Ela é puro-sangue, não é?  
-Na verdade... -Ele ouviu o suspiro de expectativa- É _ele_...  
Silencio...  
-Acho que não ouvi direito... -A sra Zabini começou.  
-Ouviu sim, eu estou namorando um garoto. E o nome dele é Ronald Weasley.  
O silencio, novamente...  
-BLAISE ZABINI... -Ela gritou e arrombou a porta. -COMO OUSA ME DIZER QUE ESTÁ NAMORANDO UM GAROTO?! E AINDA MAIS UM POBRE TRAIDOR DO SANGUE?! Onde você está?!  
Pois é, Blaise pulou pela janela assim que sua mãe conseguiu entrar no banheiro. Caindo na cerca viva.

* * *

_Em Hogwarts._

Harry e Anne estavam na biblioteca, mas não estavam estudando, estavam apenas passando um tempo juntos. Tomando chocolate quente, são e salvos.  
-Como será que eles estão agora? -Harry perguntou, mais para si mesmo. Entretido no caldinho de chocolate no canto da xícara.  
-Mal. -Anne disse, olhos vidrados na mesa.  
-Será?  
-Imagine você contando isso ao Sirius. Como acha que ele reagiria?  
Harry pensou um pouco. Não conseguiu ver Sirius lhe dando os parabéns por isso. Ele odiava os Malfoy. Ele ia ficar chateado, claro. Harry se entristeceu ao pensar nisso.  
-Não seria nada agradável. -Disse ele, depois de um tempo- Ele ficaria decepcionado.  
-Viu? Como acha que os pais deles reagiram? -Anne perguntou.  
-Tem razão... -O moreno parou, então lembrou-se de uma coisa- Anne.. O que você fez com Ernesto?  
Anne sorriu maldosamente.  
-Eu cuidei dele.  
No campo de quadribol, pendurado pelo pé em um dos aros, estava Ernesto MacMillan, pedindo socorro.

* * *

EEEEEEEEEEEEi, mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e deixem reviews! Quero saber o que vocês pensam. :3

X


	9. Agora

**9.**E Agora?

* * *

Não havia nada para dizer sobre o dia, na opinião de Harry, nada era o que ele sentia, o que ele era sem seu Draco. Ele estava preocupado com seu namorado e seus amigos, estariam bem? Voltariam para Hogwarts? O moreno suspirou e abocanhou seu pedaço de torta. O almoço não era o mesmo sem o seu namorado do outro lado do Salão Principal, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

-Harry? -Hermione estalou os dedos na frente dele para chamá-lo a realidade- O que foi?  
Ela o fitou, seu sorriso era meigo e convidativo.  
-Ah, sei lá -Ele bufou- É que...  
-Sente falta dele?  
-Também.  
-E?  
-E eu estou preocupado. -Admitiu  
-Porque? Harry, pense assim -Ela começou, ao notar que o moreno pretendia interrompê-la. - Ele está num local onde desde pequeno foi mimado e teve tudo o que queria? Porque se preocupar?

Harry pensou um pouco. E concluiu.  
-Tem razão, obrigado, Mione.  
Ela piscou e se retirou. Harry, na esperança de se distrair um pouco, foi a biblioteca. Uma ruiva e uma loira vinham apressadas em sua direção, exclamando:  
-Harry! Harry!  
Quando o alcançaram ele pode ver que eram Anne e uma garota... Parecia aquela que o apontara quando saiu de cuecas pela escola...  
-O que foi, Anne?  
-Eu.. e a... Marlene aqui... -Ela arfava- Entramos no dormitório masculino dos sonserinos -_O que não deve ter sido difícil, _Ele pensou,_ a loira é da sonserina_- E achamos o 'L.N' do Draco!  
-Quê?! -Harry questinou. E porque ela fazia aquela cara como se ele tivesse que saber sobre o que ela estava falando. - O que é isso?!  
-É tipo um diário... Ah, leia você mesmo! -Disse a ruiva, entregando o livreto de capa dura para Harry e puxando a amiga.  
Harry praticamente correu para a biblioteca. Ao chegar lá, arranjou um bom lugar longe das pessoas e começou a ler.

"_Acho que me apaixonei por Harry Potter_", "_O perfume dele é maravilhoso. Fora a sensação de beijá-lo, Hmmm_'', "_Aquela vadia da Patil, beijando__ meu__ Harry.._", "_ Ele é tão fofo, tão tímido.", "É uma pena, queria ter ficado mais tempo com minha cicatriz_".

O sorriso no rosto dele era enorme, suas bochechas nunca ficaram tão vermelhas, porém teve uma frase que fez Harry pensar...

"_Eu ouvi o Weasleybee, ou melhor, o Ron dizendo que amava o Blaise! E eles só namoram a... dois dias! Eu quis dizer isso ao Harry, mas ainda não estou pronto._"

Aquele dia ele não estava pronto. _Aquele dia_. Mas e agora? Harry parara para pensar um pouco, para ser sincero nunca ouvira Draco dizer que o amava. Isso o chateou um pouco.

Talvez ainda não tivesse chegado a hora certa ou... Ou...

Harry sinceramente não sabia quais poderiam ser as explicações.

Levantou-se e caminhou a passos lentos para o seu Salão Comunal, numa desesperada tentativa de se distrair. Encontrou Luna no caminho.

-Olá, Harry Potter. -Ela disse, sem ao menos virar-se para ver se era mesmo ele.  
-Como sabe...  
-Sua cabeça, continua cheia de zonzóbulos. -Ela o olhou e sorriu. - Alguma razão para isso?  
Harry pensou um pouco, com certeza Luna já deveria saber sobre ele e Draco, e, bom, estava com uma coisa queimando em sua cabeça.  
-É que, sabe, Luna, -Ele começou, decidindo contá-la, afinal, Luna era muito esperta e podia dar bons conselhos, cabia a Harry decifrá-los. - Eu andei pensando e notei que Draco nunca disse que me ama...  
Harry esperava que a menina o encarasse como se ele fosse louco por falar em tais assuntos com ela, mas ela sorriu gentilmente.  
-E você?  
-Hã? -Harry não compreendera.  
-Você já disse a ele que o ama? -Luna perguntou, virando um pouco a cabeça para o lado, tornando a olhar o espaço vazio que encarara antes.  
-Ahn... -Ele ainda estava um tanto confuso.  
Ele ficou pensando, pensando e pensando, tentando recordar-se se alguma vez, nem que tivesse sido em meio um sussurro, já se declarou para Draco?  
-Então vá dizer isso a ele. -Luna sorriu, assumindo que o silêncio dele era um não, e saiu andando.  
_Ela tem razão_, pensou Harry._  
_O moreno correu pelo castelo inteiro, procurando por Anne e Mione, para ajudá-lo, encobri-lo. Para a sua sorte, encontrou as duas saindo de um banheiro, conversando empolgadamente.  
-Anne! Hermione! -Ele correu para elas- Preciso de ajuda!

* * *

-Draco, querido -Narcisa entrou no quarto do loiro.  
-Ah, fale mãe. -Ele se arrumou em sua cama, onde estava escrevendo em um pergaminho, já que esquecera o L.N. em Hogwarts.  
-Vamos jantar. -Ela convidou.  
-Mas e o papai?  
Lúcio tinha ido ao Ministério da Magia, ele havia se acalmado um pouco, mas ainda olhava feio para o filho.  
-Ele logo irá chegar, venha.  
Draco e sua mãe desceram para a Sala de Jantar e começaram a refeição. Os olhos de Draco estavam vermelhos por chorar demais. Seu pai estava realmente chateado, e a culpa era dele, melhor, dele e do Harry. Sua mãe tinha sido um mar de rosas para ele, sempre o consolando; e ela gostava de conversar sobre o Harry. Mas ela havia avisado Draco, o Lorde das Trevas não podia saber, se não...  
Um rugido alto, anunciou que alguém havia acabado de chegar na sala de estar deles, via pó de flu. Draco podia jurar que era o seu pai, até os elfos começarem a gritar "_INVASOR, INVASOR!_". Narcisa levantou em um pulo, a varinha em punho.  
-Fique aqui. -Disse para o filho, se dirigindo para a Sala de Visitas.  
Draco começou a tremer de medo, quem seria? Puxou a varinha, caso fosse necessário. Tudo ficou silencioso, o que era muitíssimo estranho. E então, alguém começou a se aproximar lentamente de aonde Draco estava. Ele se encolheu na cadeira, e preparou a varinha. Estava perto, _muito perto.__  
_-DRACO! -Um garoto moreno, alto, magrelo, cabeludo, com um cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e quatro-olhos gritou, Harry correu para o loiro, o puxando e agarrando. -Senti tanto a sua falta!  
-MAIS QUE DROGA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! -Draco gritou, sorrindo e abraçando o namorado, bem apertado.  
-Vim te visitar, como eu disse, eu estava com saudades! -Harry sorriu, tirando todo o fôlego dele.  
Narcisa ria da expressão de surpresa no rosto de Draco. Ela nem se importou quando Harry deu um curto beijo em Draco.  
-Ah, desculpe, -Ele pediu, olhando-a cabisbaixo e corando, Draco também corou, sorrindo constrangido para a mãe, o moreno acrescentou baixinho- Não consegui me controlar.  
Draco estapeou o ombro dele, de leve.  
-Vai ficar para jantar? -Narcisa perguntou, docemente.  
-Adoraria. -Assentiu Harry.  
Os elfos serviram o moreno.  
-Hm.. _Cuomo voc veio prarr cha_? -Draco perguntou, de boca cheia, estava tão feliz em ver o namorado que ignorou as boas maneiras.  
Harry, por outro lado, queria passar uma boa impressão à Narcisa, mesmo que ela já soubesse bastante sobre ele. Ele engoliu e falou:  
-Hermione e Anne me ajudaram, elas mantiveram o distraído enquanto eu usava a lareira.  
-E ninguém o viu? -Narcisa perguntou, curiosa.

-Harry já está cansado de fugir da escola, mamãe. -Contou Draco.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos, juntando invisíveis peças de quebra cabeça em sua mente.

-Mas eu sempre fico no meu dormitório, quietinho, quentinho, no meu lugar. -Draco logo acrescentou.

-Sei. E onde pretende passar a noite?  
-Eu ia pedir a senhora que me deixasse ficar até o meio da noite, já que eu deixei a rede de flu aberta por lá, assim eu posso ir no meio da noite, que não haverá ninguém lá...  
Draco o fitou.  
-Você pode ser pego. -Ele comentou, seriamente- E se fecharam a rede de flu? Como você vai voltar?  
-Nós podemos mandar uma carta à Dumbledore, avisando que Harry está aqui, para ninguém se preocupar. -Disse Narcisa. -Gostaria de ficar?  
Harry trocou um rapido olhar com Draco, como se predisse permissão, o loiro retribuiu sorrindo largamente.  
-Com cert...  
Outro rugido na Sala de Visitas interrompeu Harry. Dessa vez não houveram gritos ou exclamações. Mas logo alguém alcançou a cozinha, tirando o casaco de viagem. Era Lúcio Malfoy. Ele ficou pálido de ver Harry Potter fazendo a refeição em sua sala de jantar, junto à seu filho e esposa. Começou a ficar vermelho.  
-COMO OUSAM TRAZER ESSE GAROTO AQUI?! EU SABIA QUE ERA APENAS UMA QUESTÃO DE TEMPO ATÉ ISSO ACONTECER E...

* * *

-Hey, mano -Fred e George entraram no quarto do ruivo, que estava com as luzes apagadas e o garoto, embaixo das cobertas.  
George puxou o cobertor enquanto seu gêmeo acendia a luz. Ambos sentaram-se aos pés da cama do irmão, que rangeu sob o peso deles.  
-O quê? -Ron murmurou, com voz abafada pelo travesseiro em seu rosto.  
-Vamos lá embaixo -Fred o cutucou.  
-Não.  
-Vai, cara.  
-Não.  
-Ron...  
-Nem pensem nisso. -Ele alertou, sabendo pelo tom do irmão que provavelmente iriam enfeitiçá-lo ou..  
-Pega ele, George!  
Os gêmeos pegaram o irmão pelos pés e braços e o arrastaram escada abaixo, até a sala Ron lutou, mas não adiantou muito, então desistiu e realmente, se dexou levar.

Na sala de estar da família estavam Gina, Gui, Fleur e Sra. Weasley. Era impressão de Ron, ou todos estavam o fitando com esperança? A sentiu-se mal por ver o menino com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado.  
-Ron, querido...


End file.
